The concept of a “flip book” has been around for over 100 years. A flip book is a stack of sheets containing a series of still frame pictures bound together along one edge wherein each sheet contains an image with a small incremental movement over the picture preceding it in the stack. When the user flips through or otherwise rapidly moves through the series of images, the images appear to be in motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 575,761 describes “book-form kinetoscopes” having a series of leaves with successive images that are bound together at one end in book form and attached to a base. U.S. Pat. No. 584,311 describes a device having “picture cards” mounted and arranged so that by quickly moving the picture cards into the line of vision, the device gives the effect of movement. U.S. Pat. No. 614,367 contains a similarly arranged group of “picture cards” that are mounted radially onto the end of a bracket so that a user may hold the bracket in one hand and move the handle with the other so that the “picture cards” are successively brought into view. U.S. Pat. No. 853,699 describes a thick card containing a compartment for housing a “thumb book”, wherein the top page of the “thumb book” is flush with the top surface of the card. The card eliminates the need for the user to grasp the bound edges of the “thumb book” and thereby interfering with the images contained on each page of the book. U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,592 describes a strip having a plurality of pictures on both sides thereof and arranged so that the strip may be folded to form a book that gives a motion picture effect to a user thumbing through the ends of the picture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,416 describes a device for aiding in rapid reading training. The device consists of a plurality of cards stapled together at one end and free at the other end and a spacer card providing a recess. U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,432 describes a booklet of transparencies made from selected frames of a motion picture of an expert showing exemplary movement. The transparencies are stacked together in succession and bound at one end by a gripper, allowing a user to flip through the transparencies to view the movement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,405 describes a deck of playing cards wherein the backs of the cards provide an object shown in different positions during movement so that combining the cards and flipping through them in rapid succession displays a motion picture effect. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,038 describes a stack of sheets bound together by staples wherein the top of each sheet is imprinted with successive frames of a motion sequence. The device is then incorporated into an advertising device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,822 describes a deck of playing cards having, a first end portion marked with a first image and an opposite second end portion having a second image that is complementary to and inverted relative to the first image so that the first and second images provide an animated effect when the deck is flipped. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0214128 describes a device having a plurality of pages with sequential images printed on both sides of the pages so that the book can be flipped through on one side displaying one animation and then it can be turned over and flipped through to display a second animation. The flipping ends of the pages are also cut so that the book is symmetrically beveled, thereby making the device easier to flip forwards or backwards.
In the past several years, there have been several advances in the sophistication and entertainment value contained in greeting cards. Consumers have indicated a desire to purchase greeting cards having an enhanced level of communication and amusement. One popular addition has been the use of electrically powered compact circuits contained within the panels of the greeting card which enable the creation of sound producing greeting cards. Pre-recorded audio clips can range from popular music, animals sounds, to celebrity voice messages. Sound is also used to create a more personal touch by providing mechanisms for recordable greeting cards, enabling a consumer to pre-record his/her own personal message to the greeting card recipient. Greeting cards have also been enhanced by video, light, moving parts and the inclusion of small token gifts or ornaments. It has become increasingly difficult to create new methods for providing increased entertainment and interactive value within a greeting card.